The present invention relates to a system for embedding device positional data in video signals, and more particularly to a system for encoding positional data for a mobile object in a video signal for subsequent synchronized reproduction of the video signal and the positional data.
Various methods exist in the art for transmitting data along with video signals, wherein the data is received and then used by the viewer of the video signals. Several of these methods transmit data in the video signals by replacing active portions of the video signal with data, such that users who view the video signal on their display devices will see the effect of the data in the form of an icon, dot or other visual image or disturbance in the picture. Other methods transmit data in non-viewable scan lines of the video signal, such as in the vertical blanking interval (VBI). However, these scan lines may already contain other data, such as a secondary audio program and are prone to being stripped by programming operators prior to broadcast.
Another method for transmitting auxiliary data in video signals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,031 to Broughton et al. (“Broughton”) entitled “Interactive Video Method and Apparatus”, which relates generally to in-band video broadcasting of commands and other encoded information to interactive devices and is incorporated by reference herein. The invention described therein relates generally to interactive educational and entertainment systems, and is described in one embodiment in the context of television program control of toys located where there is a television receiver, as within a residence.
To encode control data capable of providing a benefit to a user, Broughton discloses a novel method of luminance or chrominance modulation of a video signal that creates a composite video signal, wherein the video signal is modulated with control data. The novel modulation method alternately raises and lowers the luminance/chrominance of adjacent horizontal scan lines to create a video subcarrier that contains the control data.
In Broughton, the video signal is not being replaced with other data, nor is the data being added as a separate signal along with the video signal. Rather, the video signal itself is modulated to carry the control data. Therefore, the control data is a part of, or contained within, the video signal and yet is imperceptible to the human eye. The encoding method also includes preview and remove circuitry to ensure suitability or the presence of data encoding and removal of data encoding, respectively.
The control data is transmitted either by television broadcast means, or by pre-recorded video players that are connected to a video display. The control data is then received by the video display where at least one video field of the video display is modulated by control data. The control data is then detected with either opto-electronic or radio frequency (RF) detection means that discriminate between the program material and the control data to detect the control data. The detected control data is further reproduced so that the control data can be used with an interactive device.
Improvements on the method of modulation described in Broughton are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,228 to Ciardullo et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,572 to Ciardullo et al. (referred to collectively herein as “Ciardullo”). Both Ciardullo patents describe improved methods of modulation wherein control data is inserted on the visual portion of a video signal by changing the luminance of paired lines in opposite directions, thus allowing larger amounts of data to be modulated in a signal. Broughton and Ciardullo, which are owned by the assignee of the present invention, are incorporated by reference herein.
Prior efforts by the assignee of the present patent application also include U.S. patent application entitled “Interactive Optical Cards and Other Hand-Held Devices with Increased Connectivity”, Ser. No. 09/489,373, filed Jan. 21, 2000, of Edward J. Koplar and Daniel A. Ciardullo (referred to hereinafter as “Koplar I”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Koplar I relates to various hand-held device embodiments and methods of use involving the reception of auxiliary data (i.e., control data) from a signal source and providing the user of the hand-held device with various promotional opportunities, such as interactive advertising and gaming, as a result of receiving the auxiliary data.
Another patent application by the assignees of the present invention is U.S. Patent Application entitled “Universal Methods and Device for Hand-Held Promotional Opportunities”, Ser. No. 09/829,223, filed Apr. 9, 2001, of Edward J. Koplar, Daniel A. Ciardullo, James G. Withers and Christopher E. Chupp (referred to hereinafter as “Koplar II”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Koplar II describes additional methods of providing auxiliary data to hand-held devices for the purpose of providing a user of the hand-held device with promotional opportunities, as well as apparatuses for use with same.
Yet another patent application by the assignees of the present invention is U.S. Patent Application entitled “RBDS Method and Device for Processing Promotional Opportunities”, Ser. No. 10/126,770, filed on Apr. 19, 2002, of James G. Withers and Alan G. Maltagliati (referred to hereinafter as “Withers I”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Withers I describes further improvements to Koplar I and Koplar II including the transmission of auxiliary data to a hand-held device by use of the RBDS system.
Still another patent application by the assignees of the present invention is U.S. patent application entitled “Method and Apparatus for Modulating a Video Signal With Data”, Ser. No. 10/676,940, filed on Oct. 1, 2003, of Yousri H. Barsoum, Alan G. Maltagliati, Daniel A. Ciardullo and Christopher E. Chupp (the application being herein referred to as “Barsoum”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Barsoum describes the use of a memory card coupled to a slotted hand-held device for receiving video signals by use of the memory card, transmitting the signals from the card to the slotted hand-held device, decoding auxiliary data from the video signals on the slotted hand-held device and providing the user of the slotted hand-held device with a benefit from the reception of the auxiliary data. Barsoum also describes a method of improving the reliability and speed of the transmission and reception of auxiliary data by storing data in video frames split into multiple fields and encoding complementary data bits in each field.
Still another patent application by the assignees of the present invention is U.S. Patent Application entitled “A Method And System Of Transmitting Auxiliary Data From A Digital Display Device”, Ser. No. 10/817,109, filed on Apr. 2, 2004, of James G. Withers, Yousri H. Barsoum, Edward J. Koplar and Michael C. Reynolds (the application being herein termed “Withers II”), which is incorporated by reference herein. Withers II describes several methods and apparatus for modulating auxiliary data for use on digital display devices.
The aforementioned improvements to Broughton along with other technology that encodes data in video signals have been disclosed for use with a variety of applications. However, to date video signals have not been encoded with data relating to the location of an object.
Several methods exist in the art for determining the location of objects on the earth or relative to other objects. For example, police officers may triangulate the signal of a distress cellular telephone call between several cellular phone towers to determine the location of the caller. Also, an underground invisible fence emits a field that causes a dog that wears a collar with a receiver to receive a warning beep and then a correction (i.e., a shock) via their collar depending on the dogs distance from the field. However, neither of these technologies provided for a divergent and wide-scale use in a variety of consumer applications.
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite-based navigation system owned and operated by the U.S. Department of Defense (DOD). It comprises a network of 24 satellites that orbit the earth and make it possible for people with ground receivers to pinpoint their geographical location. The 24 satellites orbit the earth in a “constellation” arrangement and are approximately 11,000 miles above the earth. GPS was originally intended for military applications, but the DOD made the GPS system freely available for public use.
GPS satellites circle the earth twice a day and transmit signals with positioning information back to earth, with four satellites always visible from the horizon. GPS receivers contain electronics that “triangulate” the position of a GPS receiver by receiving the signals from at least three satellites. The result is a geographical position (i.e., longitude, latitude and altitude) that may be used with a display to show the receiver's position on a map or for other purposes.
At the present time, GPS receivers are most typically used as an optional feature in many automobiles and may also be added aftermarket. They are also widely used in maritime and aircraft positioning and navigation and military uses. Automotive GPS receivers, for example, are capable of not only determining an automobile's current location, but also of providing driving directions and a real-time map from the current location to a desired location. GPS receivers are also available for hand-held use by hikers, explorers and fisherman. Because of affordability and availability of the GPS receivers, they are becoming more desirable and widely used by consumers.
The GPS system is especially valuable to the military, as it in provides much needed location information in a variety of applications including tracking friendly and non-friendly vehicles and troops, targeting locations, and for other general mapping and locating purposes. Military uses may also retain the data received from the GPS receiver for use with compiling locations for later use such as with reconstructing scenarios for future training exercises or internal investigations.
The military also records video signals by use of video cameras for various purposes including to verify completion of various tasks, track locations, and provide news organizations with footage for newscasts. Presently, the GPS data and the video signals are retained on separate storage devices. Typically, GPS data and video signals are presented in an unsynchronized manner as it is difficult to later associate GPS data with a video signal because of the enormous amount of video signals and data that are recorded during conflicts.
Law enforcement personnel also utilize GPS receivers in their automobiles to obtain directions to locations received from dispatch. Frequently, such personnel record video signals to demonstrate to judges and juries that they acted within the law, as when they arrest a suspect or follow a suspicious automobile. However, these recorded video signals may still be subject to challenge based on factors including timing, location, and authenticity of the source video signal.
There is a need in the art to simultaneously record positional data and video signals in a single recording medium such that playback of the medium will reproduce synchronized positional data and video signals, whereby the video signals must not be altered to reproduce the positional data.